Cupcakes: My Way
by Thunder Ice
Summary: Basically, Thunder's number came up...Or did it? What will happen? Is Pinkie the reason for the death of the Rainbow Mare? Or something darker inside her? Stupid Story I made. Don't read it. Cloppers are free to scroll down.


**_Cupcakes: My Way_**

**_No, It's not an OC taking the place of Pinkie Pie. It's taking Rainbow Dash's place, But It will have been 4 months after...Look, If you've never read Cupcakes, Go read it. Anyways...Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><em>Four Months...Four whole months...Since the five of the Mane Six, Including Spike and Thunder Ice, Had seen Rainbow Dash. She was nowhere to be found. Everypony was now worried, Hoping she was okay. Some thought she got lost and ended up somewhere, Others think...Worse.<em>

_But, That didn't stop everypony from doing their routine. As ponies waited for Dash's "Return," They continued to work around Ponyville, Doing their jobs. But, The five of the Mane Six decided to take a vacation, So they decided to head to the beach to get their mind off of Dash...They thought it would be rude to not think about her, But the pain was eating them away._

As they reached the beach, The girls went into a changing tent and got their Bathing suits on (Yes, Ponies do wear bathing suits). Spike didn't have to wear a Swimsuit, And Neither did Thunder. Thunder decided that he didn't want to swim at the time, So he pulled out a chair, Put on some Sunglasses, And sat down. He placed his hooves behind his head, And began relaxing in the sun.

He began thinking about Dash, Hoping she was okay._ "Rainbow Dash...I hope you're okay..."_

About 5 minutes later, He got up from his chair, And began trotting to a bathroom tent, When he heard some crying behind another tent. He slowly looked behind the tent to see Pinkie Pie sitting on the ground...Crying.

_"Pinkie?"_

Pinkie then stopped crying and turned around to see Thunder standing there. Tears were coming down her face.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

She sniffled as she spoke. "Oh..._*Sniff*_ Nothing. I'm fine."

Thunder instantly knew that she was lying. "Pinkie..." He sat down on his hind legs.

"I know your lying. Please...If something's wrong...If anypony hurt you...Please...Tell me."

_"No...*Sniff* Nopony hurt me...I'm just...Sad, That Rainbow Dash hasn't returned...She's my best friend, And I miss her so much. And All of the other sad ponies is making me feel worse...I want to help them..."_

"How?"

"Well...I made these...Cupcakes at the bakery, And created this ingredient to make ponies happy, But nopony wants to try them out...Do you think...You could try some out?"

Thunder smiled, "Of course. Your cupcakes are the best in all of Equestria," He said.

Pinkie smiled as well._ "Thank you."_ She gave him a hug, Causing Thunder to blush a little bit, Although she didn't see it.

She then looked up at him. His blush was gone. _"Meet me at Sugarcube Corner at 2:00 p.m. Okay?"_

"Alright," He said, Smiling.

"Great!" She hugged him again.

_Whoa, I've never seen her this happy before,_ He thought to himself.

"Bye!" She said, Before heading back to the beach with her friends.

Thunder Smiled as he saw her smiling.

_**Sugarcube Corner**_  
><em><strong> 2:03 p.m.<strong>_

Pinkie looked at the clock inside Sugarcube corner. He was supposed to be here 3 minutes ago. Then, She heard the door open, And looked to see Thunder.

_"Pinkie! Sorry I'm late. Derpy began chasing me for some reason. I don't know why, But I managed to escape."_

"That's okay."

_"So...Where are the Cupcakes you want me to try out?"_ He asked, Grinning.

There was a tray she grabbed from a table, Which contained a various color of cupcakes. "Here. Try one."

Thunder Then grabbed a Cupcake, And looked at it. It was covered in purple Frosting._ "Mmm...This looks good."_ He then slowly took a bite of the cupcake, And began chewing slowly. He swallowed the Mush in his mouth.

"That was good. Taste testing is kind of a good thing, Except for chemicals. Okay...Now what?"

"Now," Pinkie replied, _"You sleep."_

"What...?" After hearing her say that, Thunder began feeling light-headed, The world around him began to spin, And seconds later, He Fell to the floor, Out cold..._For now..._

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Thunder wakes up in a dark room. He tries to get up, But feels himself strapped to a metal table, With belts strapping his forelegs and hindlegs to the table. Suddenly, He hears hoofsteps.<p>

_"Hello?"_ He calls out.

"Goodie, You're awake! Now we can get started!" The voice called out. Thunder instantly knew that it was Pinkie's voice.

_"Pinkie, Is that you?"_ Thunder sighed in relief. Then, The lights in the dark room turned on. It was still dark to Thunder. He completely didn't notice until now that he had a Blindfold on.

_"Pinkie, What's going on? Where am I?"_

"A special party just for us!"

Pinkie then took the blindfold off of his face. When Thunder's eyes was exposed to the light, He had to squint to see. When the light wasn't so blinding, Thunder began looking around, And was shocked at what he could see: He could see Dried up organs hanging around the room, And the words, _"LIFE IS A PARTY,"_ Written on the wall with blood.

And the worse thing, He could see the heads of two ponies, One he knew as the head of Cheerilee, And the other, Caramel.

But the worse thing he saw...It would haunt him forever...He could see the body of...Rainbow Dash, In a standing posed, With much of her skin dangling from her body. Her eyes had long since Deteriorated, And much of her skin was stitched together. The bright colors of her rainbow Mane were now just gloomy colors of gray and white.

_"P-Pinkie..."_ Said a shocked Thunder, _"D-Did you do this?"_

"You like it? I made it myself!" She said, Acting excited, While Thunder was scared shitless.

A couple of tears formed in his eyes, _"Why...? Why would you do this?"_

"Don't cry, Thunder...Look, Even Dash is happy to see you!" Pinkie said, Sounding excited.

She trotted over to the body of Dash, And quickly took her head off of her body, Making a ripping noise as it came off. Thunder felt sick just hearing that noise.

_"Hey, Dash. Look who's here! It's Thunder!"_ Pinkie added.

She then began mimicking Dash's voice, Pretending to speak to Thunder, _"Hi, Thunder. It sure is nice having you here!"_

"Please...Stop, Pinkie..." Thunder shuddered.

_"I guess he's a bit nervous,"_ Pinkie mimicked Dash's voice again, "Maybe he needs a kiss."

_"Great idea! Pucker up, Thunder!"_ Pinkie then began to move Dash's severed face to Thunder's face, Almost placing The deteriorated lips on Thunder's fresh lips.

_**"STOP! GET IT OFF ME!"** _He hit the head with his head, Knocking it to the floor.

Pinkie then giggled madly, _"You're so cute when your scared, Thunder!"_

Thunder, Though, Was scared out of his mind. _Why is Pinkie doing this? This isn't her! The Pink party pony He thought had a crush on him was now completely out of her mind._ At first, Thunder thought it was a dream, But sadly, It wasn't.

He then saw Pinkie trotting towards the table of tools, And saw her pick up a scalpel. "Pinkie...What are you planning to do with that?" He asked, In fear.

_"I'm gonna use this to make cupcakes! Duh!"_

Thunder's face widened, "What? Cupcakes?"

"Yes, Silly! That's why you're here! I ran out of Ingredients and I need more!_ Need dough to make mo!_ Get it?" She giggled Crazily.

He recalled the cupcake he ate not long ago. Realizing Pinkie's crazy plan, Thunder began to panic. _"No...You c-can't! I'm your friend, Pinkie! You can't do this! Please!"_ He yelled, In fear.

"Sorry, Thunder, But your number came up, And I can't deny my responsibilities just 'cause you say so. Would that be fair to Dashie?"

_"Dashie"_ was dead.

_"Pinkie...I beg you, Please! Don't do this!"_ Pinkie didn't listen. She proceeded to lower the scalpel towards Thunder's flank, To where his Ice and Thunder Cutie Marks were.

_"Wow, Two Cutie marks? Bigger the Marks, Bigger the design!"_ Pinkie said, As she pushed the Tip of the blade into the flesh of Thunder's flank, And began the slow incision.

For Thunder, The pain was endless. It felt like his Flank was on fire. He began yelling in fear._** "FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE, SOMEPONY! HELP ME! HEELLP!"**_

_"Silly Thunder,"_ Pinkie said, Before slicing off the rest of the Cutie Marks. All that was left there was exposed vains, And blood seeping from the spot where Thunder's Cutie Marks were just moments ago. Thunder cried in pain.

_"Je-Jesus Christ..."_ He managed to say.

He then saw Pinkie grab a Cleaver, And saw her head straight for his Wings. _"No...Please..."_ He said.

"Hey, Thunder!" She replied, _"Think fast!"_

She then rammed the cleaver into Thunder's left wing. Thunder screamed in Agony as she kept hacking at the wing. Pinkie then inspected the wing. _"Hmmm...Okie Dokie!"_

She then grabbed the edge of the wings with her hooves, And yanked with all her might, Separating the wing from Thunder's body, Stripping away some of his flesh, As well.

Thunder yelled at the top of his lungs as he felt his Wing being ripped from his body. He tried desperately to get some air, But the pain was too much. _Within moments, Thunder blacked out once again._

Five minutes later, Thunder woke up, Breathing hard. He looked straight ahead to see Pinkie next to a switch, Her hoof over a lever. Thunder then felt something in his hooves and legs. He looked, And saw Nails stabbed into them. Connected to the nails were wires that connected back to the switch that Pinkie was standing next to.

In a flash, Pinkie pulled the switch down, Sending Electrical energy through the wires, And into the nails, Which then sent the electrical energy surging through Thunder's body, Electrocuting him.

Thunder couldn't seem to scream; The pain was too much. He could feel his heart beating twice as fast as it originally was. Then, Once again, It all went black.

* * *

><p><em>Once again, Five more minutes later, Thunder awoke, But something was wrong...He couldn't feel anything below his chest. He looked down, And that's when he was nearly about to black out again; Thunder could see that he was cut open from the chest to the bottom of the stomach, Revealing all of his major organs, Including his heart, Which he could see beating, And His lungs, Which he could see grow and shrink as he breathed.<em>

**_"You're awake again! Now you can watch the harvest!"_** Pinkie said, Excitedly.

Thunder, On the other hoof, Was slowly fading away as Pinkie began taking out his organs. His Liver, Kidneys, etc. By the time she was almost done, All that remained was his heart. Then, She took hold of it, And yanked it out.

Thunder's eyes widened as he felt life quickly slipping away. _"P-Pink-Pinkie...I...I'm...S-Sorry..."_ The last thing Thunder saw was Pinkie Grinning at him, Then his eyes slowly closed, And he left the land of Equestria, Forever, And into the stars. _Or so he thought..._

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Thunder was back in The shop of Sugarcube Corner, Holding the cupcake he had taken the bite out of in his hoof, But he never took the bite yet. He began looking around, And saw Pinkie standing there. Thunder knew that it was merely a sign, Warning him.<p>

_"What's wrong?"_ Pinkie asked, But, Thunder didn't respond. What he did was drop the cupcake, And tears began forming in his eyes. He fell to his knees, And wrapped his forlegs around himself.

_"You...You killed her...Didn't you? You...killed Dash..."_

Pinkie's eyes widened, "What? No I didn't," She said.

Thunder looked up at her, Tears flowing down his face.**_ "Don't lie to me, Pinkie! You killed Dash, Didn't You!"_ **Thunder filled with anger.

_"Where's the basement of this place?"_

Pinkie was shaking. She never Saw Thunder this angry. She slowly pointed her hoof to the door behind the counter. In a flash, Thunder began bolting to it. He opened the door, And quickly headed downstairs to the dark basement of Sugarcube Corner. He looked for a light switch. When he found it, He clicked it up.

When the lights came on, Thunder's eyes widened as he saw what he saw in his vision: He saw dried up organs hanging on the wall, And the words _"LIFE IS A PARTY"_ written in dried up blood on the wall. And he looked to his left, And saw the body of Rainbow Dash, Looking the same way she did in his vision.

Pinkie trotted down the stairs, And instantly covered her mouth with her hooves at the sight.

_"Why..."_ Thunder said, His voice sounding cold and dark.

Tears formed in her eyes, As well, "W-What...?" She managed to say, Before Thunder gripped her tightly, And yelled into her face.

**_WHY DID YOU DO IT! WHY DID YOU KILL HER! SO YOU COULD MAKE CUPCAKES OUT OF HER AND FEED IT TO EVERYPONY? TELL ME!"_** He yelled furiously at her, His eyes glowing red.

Pinkie's eyes were flooded with tears, And in an instant, She began bursting out tears, Falling to the floor, Covering her face with her hooves, Bawling.

**_"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID IT! I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF! IF I NEVER FED HER THAT CUPCAKE...!"_** She cried out.

"Like the one you tried to feed me?" He said, Still furious.

Pinkie could only nod as she continued to cry.

_"Maybe I should tell everypony what I've done...To Dash...To Cheerilee..To Caramel...Maybe I should let them kill me..."_

Thunder's fury went down, And he began feeling sad for his friend now. He couldn't stand to see any of his friends cry, Even if one of them was a crazy killer.

_"No..."_

Pinkie stopped crying for a second, And looked up at Thunder, "What?"

He kneeled down to her, _"Pinkie...Even though what you done was the most disgusting and vile thing you've ever done that will be unforgivable, You still have friends that care about you...Including me."_

_"Why would you still care about me...? I was about to do to you what I did to Dash..."_ Her hair then started slowly deflating to a smooth looking hair, No longer curly. Her tail also deflated to a smooth look.

"I just..." She said, Tearing up again, "...I just want to die...I don't want to live like this..."

Just then, She felt Thunder grab the sides of her body, And gently pull her to him. Then, She felt her lips connect to his. She was shocked at first. When their lips separated, Pinkie just stared at him.

"Why...Why did you..."

Thunder looked into her eyes, _"Pinkie...Don't say that...Please..."_ He said to her.

"Why...?"

_"I know why you killed her...When I kissed you...I copied your memories into me...Even some ones you don't know...The reason why you killed her was...You have this dark side of you...That took over your body...In your dark side, You're called Pinkamena."_

"But...That's my name..." Pinkie said.

"Yeah, I know. It creeps me out too."

Pinkie was still worried,_ "But...What about Dash...? And the other two? If the royal guards find them, They'll know I did it...And they'll...And I don't want to..."_ She began to cry again.

Thunder held her in his forelegs, _"Don't worry...I'll make sure they don't...I'll help you...With your problem...No matter what..."_

Within minutes, Pinkie ended up falling asleep after crying so much. Thunder watched her as she slept soundly. He smiled. He then picked her up, And brought her into her bedroom. He placed her on her bed, And let her sleep. He sat down in a seat next to her bed, And kept a close eye on her as she slept.

About a few hours later, At about 6:30 p.m., Pinkie woke up and found herself in her bed. Her hair and tail was still smooth. She looked next to her and saw Thunder asleep in a chair. He snored so quietly.

_Suddenly, Pinkie began to feel something in her. Something dark. She knew that her evil self was trying to take her over. She began grinning and chuckling evilly. Then, She shook her head._

_"Like he said...Focus..."_

She then closed her eyes, And tried to keep her mind focused away from the darkness in her. After a minute, She no longer felt the evil form in her. She opened her eyes, And looked around. She then looked around the window, And saw some dark mist hovering there. Then, It flew away into the sky.

Pinkie knew that the mist was her dark self, Leaving her body. She smiled faintly. Then, She trotted to Thunder as he slept, And shook him lightly.

_"Thunder?"_ She asked him.

Thunder didn't wake up, Though. Instead, He began mumbling some words. Pinkie could hear him clearly.

_"No...Please...I'm your friend, Pinkie! Don't do this!"_

Pinkie knew he was having another nightmare of her making _"Cupcakes."_

All of a sudden, Pinkie saw Thunder's body jerk, And He began to scream.

**_"STOP! PLEASE! FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE, STOP! SOMEPONY, HELP!"_**

Pinkie saw tears going down Thunder's face. He continued to scream like he was in agony. She couldn't take it anymore. She began shaking him. _"Thunder! Wake up!"_ She yelled.

Then, Thunder opened his eyes, And gasped. "No!" He yelled. He then looked around, And saw that he was in Pinkie's room. He looked at his Flank, And sighed in relief.

_"Thunder?"_

He gasped at the sound of her voice, And immediately looked at her. He was breathing heavily. After a few moments, He calmed down.

"Pinkie..."

"Are you okay?"

_"Y-Yeah...I'm-I'm fine..."_ Thunder was still shaking.

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yeah...I'm fine..."

Pinkie looked at him worriedly. _"Uhh...I have something to tell you..."_

"What is it?"

Pinkie faintly smiled, _"I think I managed to get rid of my evil self,"_ She said.

**_(Just running out of things to type.)_**

Thunder was suprised a little, "How?"

_"Like you said...Focus. I did that...And I managed to get rid of it. It managed to exit my body, And it just disappeared."_

"So...You don't feel anything dark or anything inside you?"

"No."

Thunder smiled. He then saw Pinkie blushing for some reason.

_"Uhh...Thunder...?"_

"Yeah?"

"Do you...Do you...Like me?"

Thunder was suprised yet again, _"Yeah, As a friend. Why?"_

_"Well...Before...When you...Kissed me..."_

"Oh..." Thunder blushed faintly, As well.

_"Well...I always thought that...You had a crush on me...And you were feeling scared of being executed, Alone...I couldn't stand seeing you cry...Ever since I thought you had a crush on me...I sorta developed a crush on you...And after Twilight and I broke up...I wanted to ask you, But...I was a little nervous..."_

"Well, Of course I have a crush on you. Why do you think I invited you over here?"

"Uhh...After the vision...I thought you invited me over to Knock me out, And..."

_"Oh...Well...I invited over you here so I could admit my feelings for you...When You started freaking out...I felt scared..."_

She closed her eyes, And sighed. Then, She felt Thunder's hooves hold hers,_ "Don't worry...You don't need to be scared anymore..."_

He then slowly pulled her gently to him, And placed his lips on hers, Closing his eyes as he did. Pinkie slowly closed her eyes as well, And placed her forelegs around him. Thunder also place his forelegs around Pinkie, Slowly moving them down to her plot.

Pinkie began moaning as he rubbed his hooves around her plot. Then, Slowly, their lips separated, And they each took time to breathe. After they got air, Thunder looked back at Pinkie, Her eyes gleaming.

_"Did I ever tell you that you look cute with your hair smooth?"_

Pinkie began blushing, _"Really?"_

_"Of course."_

Pinkie then smiled. Then, Slowly, Thunder wrapped his forelegs around her again, And slowly laid her down on the bed that was only a few feet from them. Thunder then began to kiss Pinkie's neck, And slowly move down her body, Receiving moans of pleasure from her. He continued to kiss down her body, Until he reached her wet femslit.

He took no time waiting as he placed his tongue in her, Licking around. Pinkie began to bite her lip from moaning loudly. Pinkie let out a quiet gasp as Thunder continued to dig his tongue deeper inside of her.

Pinkie felt waves of pleasure flowing through her as she felt Thunder's tongue inside her. Within minutes, Pinkie could feel herself getting closer to the brink. She began moaning loudly, And felt Thunder's tongue exit her femslit just as she orgasmed. As she released her love juices, She moaned as a Tidal Wave of Pleasure flooded her.

After she orgasmed, She was kissed again by Thunder. After the kiss ended, Pinkie smiled Seducingly at him.

_"Now, It's your turn,"_ She said in a sexy way.

Thunder smiled as he laid on his back on the bed, Revealing his 2 foot long member. Pinkie blushed at the sight. Then, She took it in one hoof, And slowly began to rub it. Thunder closed his eyes in pleasure as she stroked faster. _"P-Pinkie..."_ He managed to say. The pleasure was too good.

Then, Slowly, Pinkie took his member into her mouth, Tickling it with her tongue, Making Thunder release an almost primal Groan of pleasure. Pinkie then began to bob her head up and down on his member.

Pinkie's eyes were closed, And she moaned as she kept sucking. Thunder then felt a Tingling sensation in his loins. _"P-Pinkie...I'm gonna..."_

Before he could finish, He released himself into her throat. He then heard a gulping sound from Pinkie before she pulled away. When she did, She left a trail of Saliva and Cum from her sweet, Pink lips to the head of Thunder's length.

Pinkie then began to lay down back on the bed, And spread her hind legs wide, Revealing her Femslit once more. _"Put it in...Please...?"_

Thunder smiled as she begged the question. Slowly, Thunder took his member in his hooves, And slowly put it in Pinkie's wet, Juicy femslit, Receiving a loud moan from Pinkie as a response. After Thunder was completely inside of her, Pinkie let out a small squeal.

_"You okay?"_ He asked her.

Pinkie only nodded, And smiled. Thunder gave her a few moments. Then Pinkie looked back, _"Y-You can continue n-now..."_

Slowly, Thunder began to rock his hips back and forth, Sliding himself in and out of her. Pinkie began moaning once more as he felt him move in and out of her slowly. _"Th-Thunder..."_

Then, Thunder's pace began to slowly increase as Pinkie moaned louder and louder.

Pinkie, On the other Hoof, Was lost in a sea of pleasure the whole time. She began to bite her lip again to prevent her moans of pleasure from getting too loud. Thunder was grunting in pleasure as he thrusted into her. As he kept thrusting into her, Pinkie started Moaning and panting at the same time.

Within minutes, They both felt their orgasms coming. _"P-Pinkie...I...I'm gonna..."_

**_"Th-Thunder...I...I'm...I'M CUMMING!"_**

It took only just a few more thrusts for them both to reach their climax. However, They ended up climaxing at the same time. Thunder quickly reached down to Pinkie's lips, And began kissing her, Stifling her cries of pleasure. Thunder felt his warm liquid flowing into Pinkie, As he felt Pinkie's love juices flowing past his shaft, Leaking out onto the bed.

Just a few moments later, Thunder and Pinkie were panting loudly. Thunder then slowly began pulling himself out of Pinkie, Letting her juices leak out more. After a few more moments, Thunder kissed Pinkie again, Making her moan once more.

After the kiss, He looked into Pinkie's eyes. _"I love you...Pinkie Pie,"_ He said.

Pinkie smiled and looked back into his eyes,_ "I love you, Too...Thunder Ice..."_

_They kissed once more, Enveloping each other in a romantic bond...Of love._

* * *

><p><em>Just about 6 Months later, Mrs. Cake, The owner of Sugarcube Corner, Began smelling a foul stench from The basement. A hole was broken open in the door, Which allowed the smell to enter the bakery. Mrs. Cake walked down in the basement, And saw the disgusting sight of rotting ponies, Including Rainbow Dash. The Royal Guards of Equestria became involved in who caused this. A DNA test on the bodies was confirmed as Pinkie's DNA.<em>

_Pinkie was sent to Court, And claimed she didn't do it. The Judge didn't believe her, Until Thunder spoke out, And told of the evil spirit, Pinkamena. About 2 weeks after the Court case, Another Pink pony that Took the form of Pinkie, Only Psychotic, Was found in the Everfree Forest. She was arrested and eventually Executed._

_Life, Though, Didn't go back to normal. The remaining Mane Six were still in tears when they found out about what happened to Dash, Caramel, And Cheerilee. The bodies of the three were laid to rest, And sent to the Ponyville Cemetery._

_The remaining Mane six, Including Thunder and Spike, Looked at the words imprinted on the three graves:_

_**Rainbow Miriam Dash**_  
><em><strong> April 15, 19994 - May 12, 20012<strong>_  
><em><strong> A friend taken by an Evil Spirit<strong>_  
><em><strong>R.I.P.<strong>_

_**Cheerilee**_  
><em><strong> November 18, 19980 - May 19, 20012<strong>_  
><em><strong> A friend Taken by an Evil Spirit<strong>_  
><em><strong>R.I.P.<strong>_

_**Caramel**_  
><em><strong> September 10, 19993 - June 11, 20012<strong>_  
><em><strong> A friend Taken by an Evil Spirit<strong>_  
><strong><em>R.I.P.<em>**

_All of Pinkie's Charges were dropped. She was relieved that Her evil self was gone, And glad that The Stallion who she had a crush on for so long was holding her in his arms. Pinkie, After the lust-filled night, Decided to change her appearance, So she decided to keep her Hair smooth, Along with her tail, Because...Well, She liked it, As well._

_Pinkie still felt guilty for the death of her three friends, But she knew that now...They were at peace. And for many nights, Pinkie slept peacefully, Next to the Stallion she loved for so long...Thunder Ice._

**_Well, Bad Ending, Bad lines before sex scene, Weird story...I give my own story a 5/10. You can review your answer in the reviews. Also, Every MLP story I make will have different Storylines, So in some stories, It might take place after HoaP (Human Of A Pony), Or it will take place where HoaP Never happened. Also, In many of my stories, Thunder will be dating all of the Mane Six, Some stories will be Dash, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Even Twilight. She is so Adorkable (And Sexy)._**

**_Anyway, Hope you liked this, Because I...Partially liked it. I don't really think this is so good, Because It would be weird for Pinkie to have an "Evil Spirit" in her, And for Thunder to have a vision about the future...And for the whole story to happen, yadda yadda yadda...Anyway, I'm out. Goodbye._**


End file.
